


The Lonely

by orphan_account



Series: DSMP tma au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Final Control Room on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a cold fog in the final control room. Tommy grips Tubbo's hand tight as he steps towards the button.(TMA au! More details in notes - you don't need to understand TMA to read)
Series: DSMP tma au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202474
Kudos: 8





	The Lonely

When Eret had told them she wanted to show them something, Tommy hadn't expected to walk into a tight corridor. His hand had a death grip on Tubbo's as he marched forward, listening to Eret laugh along at a joke Wilbur made. It's freezing, here, and fog coils at his ankles and painlessly claws at his legs. 

The room is barely able to contain them all- its covered in blackstone with chests pressed tight to the walls. Eret is saying something, but Tommy is too focused on the button laying untouched in the middle of the room. Tubbo squeezes his hand, and falls into step as Tommy walks forward. 

As the button is pressed down, Tommy sees Eret's foot hover over his hand. He doesn't get a chance to process anything, though, as fog begins to fill up the room. He can hear the faintest sound of Wilbur shouting, and can feel a warm hand being painstakingly ripped from his grasp. A voice echoes as the fog slips over and through Tommy. 

"It was never meant to be." 

Tommy shivers, hands reaching up to dig into the cloth of his coat. It's thick and itchy, but the feeling grounds him enough to not lose his thoughts. it's achingly cold all of a sudden, and he sees himself breath in and out fog. It's thick, clogging up his throat and glossing his eyes. 

Tommy knows who he is shouting for. Tubbo, Wilbur, Fundy, the words are masses of syllables on his tongue that fights the fear writhing in his chest. They are chunky, thick in his mouth and hard to form after a minute. His throat is filled with fog, and no sound will come out. 

_.... ___

__He doesn't know who he's shouting for. He can't hear anything but his throat burns from what must be shouting, by the way his jaw aches and his lungs shudder. He's shouting for someone, something- warms hands and lilting tunes that just escape his grasp. It's deathly silent, as if he has been put into a small soundless room._ _

__He thinks his nails dig deep into his flesh, leaving bruises. He can't feel it though._ _

__"Tommy." The voice is loud, startling him out of his thoughts. The name rings familiar, even if he can't place why. He looks out into the fog, and sees it._ _

__A cloak hangs from thin, boney looking shoulders. Its green, and fog seems naturally repelled from it. A bright, circular splotch stares at him with small beady black eyes and a grin made of a single line. He thinks he can see spiders crawl across it._ _

__"Dream." He rasps, and when he hears his own voice he feels himself flinch. He doesn't remember that name. Why does he remember that name?_ _

__The figure slowly slips forward, and he can't help himself from skittering backwards. His feet stumble uselessly on the ground, fingers clenching harder at his coat. His _coat _. Navy blue and adorned with gold, itchy and thick, fighting off nightly chills.___ _

____He finds the senses in his feet the closer it gets, and he's able to properly run. feet slam on the ground as he moves, shooting feeling from his feet to the top of his head. It shakes him to his core._ _ _ _

____It follows, soundlessly, slipping through the fog. It only gets closer when he slows, and his lungs burn to keep away from it. The smile is daunting, a terrifying warning that stands out amongst the soft greys._ _ _ _

____He trips, suddenly, and his arms reflexively come to protect his head. He clatters to the ground, and it's like he's been shoved into a concert._ _ _ _

____He hears shouting, and he curls in on himself to block it out. It ruptures his ears and makes him shake, too loud and too sharp to process. There's someone talking, low and quiet, but it's all too blurred to process. He feels overwhelmingly warm, pinpricks of discomfort shooting through every point of his body._ _ _ _

____He jumps when something grabs onto him, fingers ripping at his coat and hair. when he looks, he isn't quite able to tell who it is, but a sense of relief washes through him. The other latches on, burying their face into his neck. There is a tight yank on his hair and nails digging into his back, and the pain shoots through his body, making him jump slightly. Something presses against his back, small hands grabbing onto his arm. It's overwhelming yet grounding._ _ _ _

____It takes a long, long moment for Tommy to remember who he is. The feelings simmer down minute by minute until the world settles, and he is able to properly pick out what's happening._ _ _ _

____Tubbo is in his arms, clinging on as if the world could rip them apart. His shirt feels wet, and he's able to process his friend smells distantly of metal. Fundy is pressed to his back, small child hands gripping at Tommy's coat. He can see Wilbur yelling at Eret, blood dripping from his side as his voice edges nonexistence. Eret is still, talking so quiet that Tommy still can't hear him. It's like a low rumble of thunder, and Tommy grips onto Tubbo and Fundy roughly._ _ _ _

____Tommy's grip only tightens when he sees Dream and his compatriots slip from Eret's fog. They look unfazed, if at all _pleased _when they come out. Tommy freezes when Dream's voice echoes from its form.___ _ _ _

______"How about a deal, gentlemen." It sends a shiver through Tommy as he holds his friends close, and glares in what he can only hope to be threateningly. He doesn't say a word when Wilbur stands between him and Dream._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A dual- if you win, you get your independence. You lose, and I'll kill my opponent." Wilbur snarls in retaliation, hand pressed firm to his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck you, man. You know Im fucked up and those are kids, im not letting you fucking dual us." Wilbur says it with layers of sureness, but Tommy can see he isn't scared. He doesn't think he's ever seen Wilbur truly afraid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream laughs like it was some funny joke. "Wilbur, this is a once in a lifetime chance! I'm not going to offer again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other flexes his hand, before he looks back. Tommy makes eye contact, and before his brother can ask, he speaks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ill dual you." He ignores the way Tubbo mumbles 'no' over and over against his neck, or how Fundy seems to grip harder onto his arm. Wilbur's face doesn't stutter, but there is a look in his eyes that Tommy can't make out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you sure, Tommy?" Wilbur asks, voice soft. It reminds him of late nights when he couldn't sleep, laying by a dying fire as Wilbur tells him tales of winged men and boarish warriors. It's gentle in a way that Tommy usually craves, but it's ill fitting here. He isn't sure he likes it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He only gives a nod as he pulls himself from the other two's grip, and doesnt turn back to look either in the eye. Wilbur shoves something into his hands, and he blinks at the sight of it. It's a bow, lovingly held by Wilbur since the beginning. He gets a solid pat on the shoulder as Wilbur slips past, going to stand with his son and brother._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tommy steps nervously before Dream, who's smile seems to grow even more. nose scrunching, Tommy faces away and presses his back to green cloth. He shivers as he feels something moving against his back, and there is only one thing his mind can provide._ _ _ _ _ _

______Spiders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eret counts. The ten paces seem too long and too fast, and Tommy's hands shake. He doesn't hear Dream moving. He doesn't even know if Dream has a bow._ _ _ _ _ _

______The arrow shoots him right in the chest. Tommy cant get himself to think anymore, gasping for air as pain shoots through his whole entire body. It's excruciating, and everything returns back to a blur of sound. There is someone in front of him applying pressure to the wound, and he can hear the soft sounds of firm voices. He blacks out before he can pick anything out._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______He awakes within the walls of Lmanburg, with everything dulled. There is a low thrum of sound outside the small tent, and the smell of freshly baked bread by what he assumes is his bed. He sits up, slowly, and flinches when pain shoots through his chest. There is someone quick to go to his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Morning big man!" Tubbo chirps, whisper shouting, "sleep well?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tommy grumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His whole body is filled with an ache, he realizes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuckin shitty," He huffs, but that manages to get a dry laugh from his friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, if it means anything, we have independence now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______A pause._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the fuck!?" Tommy burst out, laughter cut short as pain shot through his chest. Tubbo flinches slightly, reaching forward and placing his hand on Tommy's knee_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well," He drawls, "You didn't die, so that meant you didn't really lose. that dude with glasses on convinced Dream to give us independence- even if it isn't _really _independence. Its weird." Letting out a huff, Tommy nods wordlessly as he falls back onto his back. He's tired again, all of a sudden. who knew sitting up could be so tiresome.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"You should sleep," Tubbo hums, patting Tommy's knee. Tommy can only let put some incoherent sound as his body slowly goes limp again. He tries to say something like 'don't tell me what to do', but he passes out before he can finish the sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!! Pls leave some kudos or comments if you'd like 🙏
> 
> Au notes;  
> George, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy are human.  
> Eret is a Lonely avatar, Sapnap is a Hunt+Slaughter avatar, Punz is a Hunt avatar, and Dream is a Web+Stranger avatar :]


End file.
